Talking Joe
Talking Joe '('TJ for short) is a Post Sixteenager who says things that come to life. His greatest adventure was getting across The House Of Fear in The Island Of Ness while being chased by a monster known as Mr. Fear. Entrance: Correct Door Talking Joe opens a door with the correct answer on it. Move Origin Talking Joe has to choose the correct door in each room to escape from The House of Fear. If he chooses the wrong door, he gets attacked by something, mean he loses some blood. Neutral B: Birthday Cake Talking Joe says "Birthday Cake" and it will decend from the stage's ceiling. The more times you press B before the cake falls, the candles it will have. More candles means the cake will do more damage. If the cake lands on someone they will be stuck on the ground. If it lands on the ground without touching someone, it will become edible. Touching the candles on top of the cake will also cause damage. Move Origin As seen in the Gallery's comic, TJ randomly says birthday cake after his learning supporter survived getting ran over by a bus. This caused a birthday cake to descend from the sky as whatever TJ says comes to life. Side B: Brain Drain Hold B and Talking Joe will diagonally pour water in front of him. If it touches the ground, it will create a puddle and a pink brain. Let go of B to stop pouring. The goo will act as a slip trap once the brain is out of the way. The size of the brain will depend on how much water you've poured on it. If the brain is small, it can be picked up and thrown. If it hits someone, it will bounce back to you. If the brain is big, it can be punched and kicked around the stage. If it hits someone, it will cause more damage and knockback before bouncing back. Move Origin In Nessy Learning Programme, there is a game called Brain Drain, taking place in The House of Fear where the learner/player has to answer questions. If you fill in empty sentences with the correct words, Dr. Strange will add Brain Juice to the brain, making it smarter. However, if the learner/player answers incorrectly, Dr. Strange will suck Brain Juice out of the brain. Up B: Falcon Talking Joe says "Falcon" and it will come to life. TJ will grip onto the falcon and quickly fly in any direction possible. If B is pressed while riding the falcon, an egg will be dropped, but unlike Matthew, he won't get a boost up. To get off the bird press A. The yoak left on the ground is another slip trap TJ can use. Move Origin There is a comic thought up involving TJ and his parents visiting the aivary where TJ says "falcon" causing a falcon to escape from its cage and fly TJ to the sky. Down B: Glynn goes Fishing Talking Joe sits on a boat which increases his swim speed. He can't jump, but he can sail across the platform he's on causing damage to anyone he touches. It is best to perform this move on a platform above the main base because pressing B will make TJ drop the fishing line below him. If he catches someone with it, he will throw them behind him. Press A to hop off the boat. The fishing line can also catch items. If this move is done in mid air, the boat will nosedive as a nasty piranha drags it from the fishing line with its mouth. Move Origin Glynn goes Fishing is another Nessy game. In that game, you're playing as Glynn on a small boat, trying to pull dangerous pirannhas out of a lake. If Glynn catches one, he has to spell a spoken word correctly to fish it out of the water. If he mispells it, the pirannha will pull him into the water meaning he loses a life. If Glynn loses all of his lives, a giant pirannha is shown eating him meaning the game is over. Final Smash: Bus! Bus! Talking Joe will say "Bus" to a Post 16 staff a bunch of times. He thinks he's telling him it's time to go home and refuses. But Talking Joe is actually warning him that a bus is coming. The bus rushes on his spot knocking anyone else who touches it. Move Origin In the same comic as in the gallery, TJ tries to warn his learning supporter that a bus is coming but the supporter thinks he is just begging to go home on it. However, the bus drives in and runs over the supporter. The miracke is, he survived. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound 1: I Kill You! KO Sound 2: No! Star KO Sound: AHHHHHHHHH! (From the You Died! screen in The House Of Fear) Screen KO Sound: Got at... Up Taunt: He scratches his head. Side Taunt: Points and says "Go away de comme at..." Down Taunt: "Go home!" Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Stands and smiles, pleased. Option #2: A couple of builders leave the screen, the same ones who rebuilt The House Of Fear after TJ destroyed it. Option #3: Scratches his head. Losage: Stands there, very neutral. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Sex kicks. Down Aerial: Falls and turns in a big red bus. Forward Aerial: Flies on a falcon. Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Neutral Attack: Punches Combo: Side Tilt: Uses a fly swatter. Dash Attack: Dives holding a coconut. Down Tilt: Rolls a toy bus in front of him. Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Pulls the gates open. Side Smash: Whack a rat. Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Points. Pummel: Headbutts Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Summons a rabbit to nibble him/her. Up Throw: A rare newt vibrates, jumping up and down. Down Throw: Moveset Music Big Boo's Haunt (Super Mario 64) KO Sounds and Taunts Music Catching Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) Victory Music Escaped from The House of Fear (Nessy Learning Programme) Angry Boss Codec Personal Data Height Weight Sickness * Powers * Hobbies * Nationality *Island of Ness Pawlette Swaps * TJ * Orange TJ (Glynn goes Fishing Cosplay) * Comic TJ Trivia * He is the first character to show Pawlette Swaps in the moveset video (Orange TJ) the second being Caillou Gallery Talking Joe Intro.jpg Talking_Joe_Comic.JPG Talking Joe Lost Comic.JPG Category:Playable Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Silent Characters Category:People who say things that come to life Category:British Category:Nessy Learning Program Category:Talking Joe Category:Comic strip characters Category:Heroes Category:Semi-Shy Category:Weird Characters Category:Semi-Funny Category:Human Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Blue Category:Bald Category:People who went into a Haunted House Category:Cults Category:Quiet Characters